


Faster

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nicol and Athrun practice.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'fast'

"I yield!" Nicol cried quickly as Athrun slammed him down on the practice mat for the third time in as many minutes. He was going to need a new strategy to contend with Athrun's speed, apparently. Somehow, Athrun had gotten faster over the last few days. They'd been practicing together, whenever they both had free time, but Athrun clearly had him beat at this.

At least, hopefully, in any given knife fight, Athrun would also always be on his side. Nicol tried to keep that in mind as Athrun pulled him to his feet.

"Again?" Athrun asked.

Nicol smiled. "Again."


End file.
